Silent Forest Tribe/Roleplay
Here, you can roleplay as a Silent Forest Tribe dragon. In The Rainforest... Xaphan padded over to Iris. "They're acting just like we use to.....Hopefully they'll calm down." he murmured.Silverstar 20:29, September 23, 2012 (UTC) "Uh, what?" said Iris. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:32, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan shook his head. "Never mind...Hunt?" he asked.Silverstar 20:33, September 23, 2012 (UTC) "Uh, yeah," she said. For some strange reason, she couldn't help but think about Silvanus.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:34, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan rasied his wings, and took off with her.Silverstar 20:35, September 23, 2012 (UTC) She ran into a tree by mistake. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:36, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan gasped, and turned back. He landed next to her. "Are you ok?!" he asked, red eyes glittering with fear.Silverstar 20:37, September 23, 2012 (UTC) "I'm fine...." she said. "According to stories that I've heard, it's genetic." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:38, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan smiled. "I think you were just dazzed off..." he told her softly.Silverstar 20:39, September 23, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah," she said. She closed her eyes.... (She's not dead) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:40, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan waited.Silverstar 20:41, September 23, 2012 (UTC) (In the starlit skies) "Hey, watch this," said Chrysanthos. He threw a star at Xaphan. Silvanus looked depressed.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:43, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan saw the star, eyes wide with fear.Silverstar 20:44, September 23, 2012 (UTC) The star smacked him. (Because apparently these starts are alive....) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:45, September 23, 2012 (UTC) (u mean stars? xDDDD) Xaphan growled angerly, and hit the star back. (lol! XD)Silverstar 20:47, September 23, 2012 (UTC) (Yeah XD) The star narrowed his eyes and slapped Xaphan repeatedly. Chrysanthos and Dahlia just stared at them fight, extreamly confused. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:49, September 23, 2012 (UTC) (This is very wierd...XDDDD) Xaphan barred his teeth, starting the star on fire with his breath. (He breathed fire, ok? xD) Daylina blinked, confused.Silverstar 20:50, September 23, 2012 (UTC) (XD) Bob slapped Xaphan on the face again. Almost every dragon in the Starlit Skies was watching. Laelia couldn't stop laughing. 20:52, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan pinned the star down. "Am i day dreaming or something?!" he cried. He dug a hole....(>:) )Silverstar 20:53, September 23, 2012 (UTC) "You're a (beep!)!" shouted Bob. "The star curses....." said Chrysanthos. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:54, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan sighed. "And your a (beep!) hole!" he growled, kicking the star into the hole he dug. He barried it.Silverstar 20:56, September 23, 2012 (UTC) The star flew back up to the Starlit Skies shouting inappropriate words as he went. "Never going to throw a star at anyone again...." said Chrysanthos. ".....maybe....." Daylina sighed. "They really need to be moderated...." ----Xaphan passed out.Silverstar 20:59, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Iris woke up. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:01, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan woke up too, still shocked. "Y-You missed out on something interesting..." he said loudly.Silverstar 21:02, September 23, 2012 (UTC) "What?" asked Iris. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:06, September 23, 2012 (UTC) "Uh, you'll think I'm crazy....Something about stars." he sighed.Silverstar 21:07, September 23, 2012 (UTC) "O.K then," she said. "Let's go back to camp." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:10, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Slyvia excersized her bad wing. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:50, September 24, 2012 (UTC) She flew back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:54, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan followed, still a little stuned. ----Vilen layed in a den, curled up, still hurt from Petunia's words.Silverstar 21:07, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Petunia felt bad because she had yelled at Vilen. She flew off to try and find him. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:11, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Leopard saw Vilen in his den. "Who are you?!" demanded Leopard, barring his fangs.Silverstar 23:19, September 24, 2012 (UTC) "Vilen!" called Petunia. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:24, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Vilen explained everything to the Half wing. "He's in here!" called Leopard.Silverstar 23:58, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Petunia flew over to Vilen. "I'm sorry..." said said to him. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:10, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Vilen sighed, puffing a small ring of smoke. "I-Its fine..." he said.Silverstar 00:57, September 25, 2012 (UTC) "Are you sure? I am really sorry...." she said, tears seemed to come to her eyes. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:10, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I don't want to see you cry..." murmured Vilen.Silverstar 12:04, September 25, 2012 (UTC) She nodded. "Y-You are the nicest Dark Dragon that I know," she said. "I just need to make sure that you know that." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:06, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Rain flew over to Xaphan and Iris. "I have something to discuss... About Slyvia. I think she's ready to become a half-wing, but her wing is... Wrenched." she sighed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:24, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Iris nodded. "I think she might have to wait until it is healed," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:31, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Rain nodded. "If that is what must be done." (Lolz, watching the Riders of Berk tv show! :D) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:46, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Iris sighed. "I hope she is better soon, Amphiteres can't live very long with a broken wing," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:49, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Rain looked over at Slyvia, who was flying weakly. "Me too..." she sighed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:53, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan rested his tail on Iris. "We'll make sure they're fine." he told her, eyes glittering.----Vilen looked up at Petunia. "I'm only that way for you, Petunia." Vilen said.Silverstar 22:55, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Rain nodded, and flew away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:59, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Petunia looked confused. "What do you mean?" she asked Vilen. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:26, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Vilen looked at the ground, nervous. "I-I always liked you, and you made me nice..." he murmured quietly.Silverstar 23:29, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Petunia didn't know what to say.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:37, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Vilen sighed, and puffed smoke. He got to his feet. "Well.....L-Later, I guess." he murmured, padding out of the den, wings folded.Silverstar 23:39, September 25, 2012 (UTC) She still didn't react. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:49, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Athanasius narrowed his eyes at a strange noise. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 03:13, October 19, 2012 (UTC) She flew off suddenly. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:15, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Iris spotted Eros. "Are you lost?" she asked. "Um, no," he said. "But do you know where the Silent forest Tribe is?" "Yes, right here," said Iris. Eros looked confused. "You are flying right above our territory," said Iris. Icewish ♥ 19:47, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Kaida landed awkwardly. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:24, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Eros landed in a tree and Iris flew after them. "What do you need?" she asked. Icewish ♥ 22:25, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Hurt... hatchling...." Kaida panted. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:27, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Iris nodded and picked a flower from a branch close to her. She gave it to Glaciallis and the hatchling was healed right away. Icewish ♥ 23:32, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Slyvia flew awkwardly around. ----- Rain sighed, ----- Kaida gasped. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:39, December 3, 2012 (UTC) "That's all?" Iris asked. "Didn't seem very difficult...." Icewish ♥ 23:40, December 3, 2012 (UTC) A tree suddenly shook, and there was a flash of red. Xaphan landed next to Iris. The magnificant red wyvern narrowed his eyes. "What is wrong?" he asked.Silverstar 00:42, December 4, 2012 (UTC) "A hatchling was hurt and they needed help," said Iris. Icewish ♥ 01:34, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan nodded, and gazed at Avi Luna. "Why isn't Draco here?" he growled.Silverstar 01:36, December 4, 2012 (UTC) (Avi Luna stayed behind, she can't fly in a t-storm) "The king didn't even care about the hatchling," said Eros. "No one really did in the tribe except Asodak and Kaida." Icewish ♥ 01:38, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan snorted. "That fool," he muttered.Silverstar 01:39, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Glacialis opened her eyes and flew over to Iris. "Thank you!" she said, happily. Icewish ♥ 01:40, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Kaida snorted a poof of smoke. "Just doing my duty." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:41, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan smiled at Iris. We're finally getting along, Draco must not be getting along with Avi. He thoughtSilverstar 01:43, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Iris smiled back, then turned to face the Sky Ruler dragons. "Thank you, goodbye," said Eros. He flew off, and since the storm was over, Glaciallis was able to follow him. Icewish ♥ 01:46, December 4, 2012 (UTC) "MAke it back safely!" called Xaphan.Silverstar 01:47, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Kaida nodded and flew off. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:48, December 4, 2012 (UTC) (RP CONTINUED IN SR RP!) Icewish ♥ 01:49, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan streatched his wings.Silverstar 01:49, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Dragon Groups Category:Roleplay